


Son of a God(dess)

by Theo-Crow (twgossi)



Series: The Italian Borthers [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Big Brother Nico di Angelo, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Happy Nico, Happy Nico di Angelo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will make that a tag, Italian Nico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo Speaks Italian, Nico di Angelo-centric, Nico-centric, PLEASE do, Samuele is Cute, by myself if i have to, he makes nico s o f, i'm not against people making fanfics or fanart for the character i mean-, i've decided to fill it myself, why is there not more of that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twgossi/pseuds/Theo-Crow
Summary: ❛"God? I already knew I was a child of God but I didn’t know this was a Christian camp?"- - -"Hail, Samuele Powell," Chiron called out, "Son of ..."【ｏｒ】in which the tiny italian gets claimed
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Italian Borthers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869121
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	Son of a God(dess)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all the love on the first one!!
> 
> CW: if you are sensitive to talk of religion, it's only a brief segment (five paragraphs, paragraphs to me are every skip to the next chunk, even if it's only dialogue)!
> 
> i really didn't want to translate everything i wrote bc this is already like a month after the first part of the series (if you haven't you should read it but it's not completely necessary to understand the plot of this chapter) so yeah. anything inside of the quotation marks that is italicized is in italian, if not in quotation marks, it's most likely emphasis. 
> 
> i put in some creativity in claiming someone in this, because there's like 4 seen claimings soo we don't know how the others go so i just- made it up.
> 
> also if you have any prompts for this or something else, please comment it!
> 
> please enjoy, it took so long-

“ _ You were able to cross the border. That means you’re one of us: a demigod. _ ” Nico thought it was better to just lay it out there when explaining the entire thing. Apparently, that can be misinterpreted.

“ _ God? I already knew I was a child of God but I didn’t know this was a Christian camp? _ ” Samuele looks genuinely confused so Nico chalks it up to his fault for bad wording. I mean, he’s nine, what’s he supposed to know?

“ _ That-that’s the wrong god. You’re talking about God with a capital ‘G.’ I’m talking about the gods, Greek and Roman. This is the Greek camp for demigods of Greek deities. _ ”

“ _ W-what are you talking about? Those aren’t real..! I’ve been taught about God like my entire life! Who are you to tell me He’s not real… _ ” Tears glistened and Nico knew this is where he might mess up. He has to be careful here.

“ _ No, Samuele, listen. I’m not saying your God with a capital ‘G’ isn’t real. He might be; I wouldn’t know, never met the guy. What I’m trying to tell you is that there are other gods. Gods who control certain things and don’t just do... whatever God with a capital ‘G’ does. _ ” It feels so weird, saying this to another demigod, but in hindsight, he should have seen it coming. He’s just a young Italian that knows nothing of who he really is.

“ _ He answers prayers? _ ”

“ _ Yeah, sure. Anyway, you’re part of us. Maybe not this camp but one of them. _ ” Gods, Nico hopes he doesn’t sound as awkward as he feels. (Spoiler: he does. He sounds that awkward.)

“ _ I’m Roman! _ ”

“ _ Well, we’re not sure about that yet. That’s your nationality right now. _ ”

“ _ What’s a nationality..? _ ” Right, he’s nine, gotta remember that. Come on, Nico!

“I-.. _ It’s what you are based on where you were born. If you were born in Rome, your nationality is Roman but your godly parent may not be a Roman God. _ ”

“ _ Oh… Okay! _ ” Thank the Gods he understands.

“ _ Anyways, we just need to have you claimed. The Gods usually respond a bit after you enter camp so we’ll just have to wait. _ ” Simple, right?

“...  _ Am I claimed yet? _ ” No. No, Nico will not deal with this.

“If you do this every five seconds, I’m sending one of us to the Underworld.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“ _ Nothing, kid. _ ”

“ _ I’m not a kid! _ ”

“ _ Oh really? _ ” This should be good.

“ _ Yeah! I’m nine! Not a kid. _ ” Cute. The kid’s adorable.

“ _ Sure. _ ” Wait, what?

Samuele is picking at his shirt, lifting the bottom and pulling loose strings that at one point had been sewn in. Nevermind that, did Nico just call the kid cute? Adorable? What is this! He’s the Son of Hades, he can’t.. Well, he can but no attachments! We went over this..!

“ _ Hey, Mr. Nico? _ ” Oh, kill him now, that was heart-warming. Nico decides he hates that name already.

“ _ It’s just Nico, kid. What’s up? _ ”

“ _ Well... It’s just that- If I’m.. If I have a mommy, then why don’t I know her? _ ” Nico wasn’t kidding, kill him now. His heart can’t take this. “ _ If she’s real, then why haven’t we met and why hasn’t she talked to me? Where’s she been? Does she know my name? Will I ever meet her? What-? _ ” Nico’s heart truly can’t take this.

“ _ There are rules, Samuele. The rules are laws, these laws tell the Gods that they shouldn’t contact their kids. _ ” Samuele is ready to say something but Nico doesn’t let him. “ _ Yes, I know; it’s stupid. But, we can’t change that. We can just find out who they are and see them now and again. Never will we know when but we'll know who they are. _ ”

Dear Gods, please let that be a good answer because Nico is not cut out for this.

“...  _ Okay, Mr. Nico. _ ” Finally, Nico can give his heart a rest. This has got to be the most taxing thing he’s ever done and it is just talking to a nine-year-old about his godly parent.

\- - -

No, that was not the most taxing thing he’d ever done. What is it, you might ask. That would be talking to a nine-year-old about his godly parent with Percy Jackson and Jason Grace.

Save him.

“Hey, Nico! Who’s the kid!” Percy.

“ _ Mr. Nico? That guy is calling for you. _ ” That he is.

“ _ I know. I hear him. But I won’t answer. _ ”

“Nicooo!” He draws near. “It’s me and Jason! What’s up?”

“Nico, you really should answer us. We see you whether you pull the shadows in or not.” Jason.

“ _ Um, Mr. Nico? _ ”

“ _ Just don’t look at them, kid. Maybe, hopefully, they’ll go away. _ ” An arm slings itself around his shoulders.

“Nico!” The Gods and Fates hate him. “What are we doing over here?”

“I’m talking to the new camper.”

“Really?” Jason took it upon himself to crouch in front of the kid and put out a hand, “Hey there, my name is Jason. What’s yours?”

Samuele blinked.

“ _ Mr. Nico, who are they? _ ”

“ _ Idiots, kid. They are the complete utter idiots we call our saviors and heroes. _ ”

“ _ Was that sarcasm, Mr. Nico? _ ”

“Um, so from what I’m hearing, he doesn’t speak English, does he?” No, really, oh strong-talented-and-glorious Perseus Jackson?

“Yes, he’s Italian.”

“Cool! So are you his personal translator now or what?” Nico felt his eyebrow twitch.

“In a way but I wouldn’t say I’m at his beck and call.” Not yet at least, Nico thinks he’s better than to be too attached to the kid after only a few minutes of conversation.

“Introduce us, won’t you?” Jason was much more polite than Percy so he might as well.

“ _ Samuele, this here is Jason Grace, a demigod from the Roman camp who is visiting. _ ” Nico pointed to the tall blond teen.

“ _ Roman?! Awesome! What’s he here for? Is he really a hero like you said he was? How’d he become a hero? Does he have stories? _ ” He took a gasp of breath in, “ _ Can he speak Italian too! You said he’s Roman! _ ” Dear Gods.

“ _ He’s here to see his friends and girlfriend. He is indeed a hero. He saved Olympus--you’ll learn more about that, I’m sure of it. He’ll tell you plenty of stories when you learn how to understand English. He can’t speak or understand Italian, as far as I know. He’s not from Rome but his godly parent is a Roman god. _ ” Nico was going to run out of words with this kid.

“ _ Oh _ .” Samuele seems disappointed for a moment. Nico sucks in a breath, please don’t cry, Nico isn’t ready for tears--. “ _ That’s still cool! I mean, he’d be cooler if he was from Rome, the coolest place, but still cool! _ ” Nico’s blood pressure is going to be so tragic if this kid keeps this up.

“ _ Alright then. Now for this guy, _ ” Nico points over to Percy, “ _ He’s a real idiot. Strong but a dork. His name is Percy Jackson, a Greek son of Poseidon. _ ”

“ _ Poseidon is the water guy! _ ” That..

“ _ Exactly. _ ” That was the best thing Nico has heard in a while.

“So!” Percy seemed to sense his father being lightly roasted and popped into the conversation. “Has the little guy been claimed yet or..?”

“No, all I know right now is that his godly parent is female.”

“Hm, makes sense if he just got here. As long as he’s claimed by the end of the day, there should be no problems. Hopefully, the Gods remember to keep their promise.”

Nico highly doubted they would forget, with the way Percy had asked back then, but it still made him upset at the thought of Samuele going unclaimed. What was it that made this kid so easy to get attached to?

No, Nico reminded himself, not attached to. Just.. inclined to protect and cherish.

… That sounded worse.

“Percy, Jason, Nico? What are you three doing? Whenever there’s more than one child of the Big Three, there’s bound to be a problem.” A blonde and a brunette walked up to the four boys.

“Annabeth, amazing to see you. It’s just two idiots drowning me in conversation while I’m trying to show the new kid around.” Speaking of the kid, he seemed a bit quiet...

“New kid?” Piper quirked up an eyebrow. “Where are they?”

What.

Nico flipped around, left to right, but couldn’t get a single trace of the kid.

Schist. He’s already messed up the only job he had.

“Dear Gods.”

Percy and Jason seemed to be looking for Samuele as well.

“Let’s go find..!” Percy trailed off. “What was his name? Sandy? Sean?” Percy inquired.

“Samuele.”

“Samuele! Right, let’s go find Samuele!”

\- - -

Lucky them, it was close to dinner and everyone headed to the dining pavilion. Surely the boy would be there.

With Nico’s frantic searching, he finally located the boy, hanging with the Hermes cabin. Something that was worrying but fairly normal for new campers. New campers still tended to stay with the Hermes cabin until the Campfire, in which they would likely be claimed unless it had happened earlier.

“ _ Samuele, where have you been kid? _ ” Nico called out to him as soon as he took sight of the boy.

“ _ Mr. Nico! Hi!” _ Samuele whipped around to meet Nico’s eyes, jumping up and down with giggles. “ _ These cool guys found me and started walking me around! They make everyone laugh! _ ”

Nico sighed. He really hoped the kid wasn’t trouble, with him hanging with the Hermes kids.

“ _ Alright then, kid. Just.. try to tell me before you run off again, okay? _ ” Nico ran a hand through his ragged hair.

“ _ Okay, Mr. Nico! _ ” That smile was going to drive him blind.

It wasn’t until now that Nico noticed the whispers going through the pavilion. Right. It was time for dinner and here Nico was, standing at the Hermes table and speaking Italian to the new kid. Dear Gods.

Nico gulped and tilted his head down to run over the kid. Dirty clothes, untied shoes, overall the kid looked a mess. He hadn’t had time to take that in when he met the kid but now it was clear.

“ _ Hey kid, _ ” Nico crouched down to his height. “ _ Are you staying with these guys or would you like to come to my table? _ ”

“ _ Your table? You don’t all sit wherever? _ ”

“ _ No, it’s kind of a rule to sit with your siblings once claimed but, seeing as you’re new, you could sit anywhere technically. A lot of new campers sit with the Hermes table, _ ” he gestured vaguely to the table before them, “ _ That doesn’t necessarily mean you have to. _ ”

Samuele twiddled with his fingers for a moment. He seemed to be taking the information in before choosing. Nico was close to just walking over to his table until Samuele interrupted him.

“ _ I think I’ll stay with you! _ ”

Nico thought his heart might jump out of his chest.

The kid wanted to be with him? The weird Hades kid? Sure, the kid didn’t know his dad yet but he must still see the way most campers looked at him or the radiation of death coming off of Nico…

“ _ Alright then. Let’s go. _ ” Samuele immediately took Nico’s hand and waved at the kind Hermes kids. Nico froze over for a good 15 seconds before coming back. Okay, this is fine, he’s a kid, of course he would want to hold his hand-.

Nico held his breath the entire walk to his table. As soon as they sat down, the kid let go and so did Nico. Gods, why do you do this to him?

“ _ Mr. Nico, why’s everyone heading to the fire? _ ” Nico jumped at the sudden question but recovered fairly quickly.

“ _ Oh. That’s their offerings. We think of the food we want to put on our plates, it appears, and we take the best parts of it all and burn them for the Gods. _ ”

“ _ That makes no sense. _ ”

“ _ A lot of this doesn’t make sense kid, but we go with it anyway. _ ”

“ _ Okay. _ ”

And, with that, Samuele seemed to concentrate. Nico conjured up one (1) Salisbury steak and some mashed potatoes.

Then the best scent entered his nose and he melted.

Samuele had thought up seafood, (squid or octopus, Nico couldn’t tell) with what looked like a different version of...

“ _ Is that caponata..? _ ”

“ _ Yeah! My dad used to bring some home from Aunt Diamante! _ ”

“ _ Must be a southern recipe, it doesn’t look right to me. _ ”

“ _ Weird Northerner. _ ”

“ _ Hey, kid, rude-! _ ”

“ _ Anyways, Mr. Nico! Didn’t you say we had to do our sacrifice thing? _ ”

“ _ Whatever. Grab your plate and a fork. _ ”

Watching the kid struggle to choose what to give as an offering was amusing. Nico remembered when he made his first offering, ( _ back when Bianca was still- _ ), he didn’t want to burn the delicious meal but he had to.

Soon Samuele settled on giving three good pieces of squid--or was it octopus..?-- and a good chunk of his Southern caponata, the two could head back to their table and start eating.

\- - -

Oh boy, was the Campfire something.

The songs were sung, the laughter rang and bounced through the area, and Samuele played with the Hermes kid. Overall, the Campfire was a welcoming experience. Nico didn’t come to these often and preferred to head to his cabin to lay in existential dread for a few hours before knocking out.

For some reason it seemed better, sitting next to the kid who looked like he did once…

Then came the time for claiming.

Samuele and two other new campers, ages 12 and 10, were stared at as they waited for the Godly signs to appear. The sickle and wheat appearing over the 12-year-old announced her as a daughter of Demeter. A hypnotizing circle with an inverted torch, a sign that made everyone yawn, placed the younger boy in the Hypnos cabin.

The mesmerizing event of Samuele was.. for lack of a better word, enchanting.

A pink cloud swirled around the nine-year-old and the room couldn’t look away. The grim from earlier vanishing, the outfit striped. He now dressed in a purple bow-tie, a white button-up, and form-fitting black dress pants. His old tennis shoes replaced themselves with purple high tops that gave him a good inch or so. The boy’s greasy hair looked freshly washed and his curls cut to drop down onto his forehead but not too close to the eyebrow.

“Hail, Samuele Powell,” Chiron called out, “Son of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, goddess of love.”

Samuele looked confused as he heard his name but after Nico whispered a translation, he broke out into a smile. Finally, the smile seemed to say, he had a name for his mother.

\- - -

Being a translator is exhausting and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.

Listening to all the different things the people had to say, finding the right words, and translating Italian to English with vice versa; it was a true pain in the neck.

Samuele sped through his words a mile a minute and no one could wipe their smile away. The kid looked adorable with his little bow-tie and springy curls, there was no doubt he was an Aphrodite kid. Nico knew he was going to find a way into his heart but he didn’t want it to be this soon.

“ _ Thank you, Mr. Nico! You’ve been really cool today! Even if you aren’t Roman, you’re still pretty cool! _ ”

“ _.. You’re welcome, kid. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sof and this took me so long, dear gods-
> 
> sorry if you waited for this!! i lost my train of thought a few weeks ago and j u s t finished this today. fun.
> 
> also !PLEASE! tell me if you want me to just italicize in english or if you want translations with english? i'm thinking italicize in english u n l e s s it's something that will be left just translated bc you don't need to know what they said alkjskja i might go with that one-
> 
> thank you for reading! - Theo, Kianna


End file.
